<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we could be legendary by almondpretzel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860065">we could be legendary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondpretzel/pseuds/almondpretzel'>almondpretzel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, jaemin is a demigod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondpretzel/pseuds/almondpretzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>it's peaceful, the two of them. two boys, neither much of anything, in their own paradise. the party rages on and another fire is being built. people scream and shout and the music speeds up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we could be legendary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hellos. this has been gathering dust in my notes app since january. idek. not beta'd bc Yes. (im posting this from my phone so idrk if the formatting will be weird)</p>
<p>enjoy these random snapshots of demigod jaemin and prince jeno</p>
<p>title from legendary lovers by katy perry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>go down in history</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>go down together, into infinity, forever</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>watch him, a boy nearly a god, walk through the mess of forest and come out glowing. watch him as he pushes aside leaves and twigs and children of the flowers. ebony hair ruffled by branches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he comes to a lake. the boy, never yet a man, stands before a silent lake. undisturbed by the mother of earth. he strips himself of robes and jewelry bestowed by the fates, letting them drop on the soil. the water is cold on his naked body when he steps in. he walks to the center, feeling the dirt between his toes and the water embrace him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the boy, always just a boy, lets the water carry him. he lies on the lake and bares his soul and body to those who wish to take it. they never could, but it's about the thrill, isn't it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>watch him, a prince without a crown, sit on a pile of robes by the lakeside. his bright coat contrasting with the dark of the forest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"hello, darling," jeno calls out, twirling a silver pendant between his fingers. "is this a new one?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jaemin smiles when he hears his lover's voice. he lets his feet touch the bottom, the water ripples around him. jaemin walks to the banks, the lake trying to push him back and keep him. jeno sits on jaemin's clothes, looking ethereal against the dark trees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he sees dryads gathering at the tree line, gawking at jeno. jaemin runs to the shore and sits in the prince's lap. his body drips all over jeno's expensive clothing, but neither mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jeno smiles up at him, placing his hands on his bare waist. jaemin shivers and kisses him. the spirits leave and the lake seems to brighten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they kiss slowly. soft lips moving against each other. two boys, neither much of anything, finding love deep in the forest of a forgotten kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jeno chases his lips when he pulls away. "join me in the lake?" jaemin asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>watch them. two boys, not even the fates could pull apart. loving to taunt the gods in the sky. watch these boys, neither god nor man, play in a hidden lake as spirits drift around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>x</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the castle is daunting. jaemin stands before it, an ant facing a soldier's boot. the pillars painted in bright hues seem to taunt him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>little boy, they say, are you no longer a god?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he knows the king is expecting him. the entire town had. a priest had welcomed him when he arrived, giving him garlands of flowers and baskets of fruits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jaemin walks through the gates, chest puffing up, always pretending to be more than he is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the king sits on his throne and nods to jaemin in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"we welcome you, son of the sky." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> he smiles weakly. "you have been expecting me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"of course! the gods sent a messenger, we have been anticipating your visit, my lord." the king stands and gestures to someone. jaemin notices a boy, who looks his age, walk to stand beside the king. the boy bows and they meet eyes. "this is my son, jeno. he has offered to be your companion during your stay in our kingdom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"thank you for your hospitality, i'll be out of your hair soon enough." they share a few more pleasantries before jeno leads jaemin to his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"are you really a god?" jeno asks when they reach the door. "all i've heard is gossip."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jaemin laughs, "i can't answer that yet. thank you jeno." he nods and enters the room which is to be his for the next few moons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>x</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the fire is high and the music is fast. the people dance around it in drunken steps, hair crazed and arms flailing. there are screams of laughter and all sorts of food thrown around. it's crazed, wild, and jaemin's heartbeat slows down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>he sits back against a tree, letting the party go on without him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>from the edge of his vision, he sees jeno coming to him from the treeline. the prince sits beside him and leans on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>it's peaceful, the two of them. two boys, neither much of anything, in their own paradise. the party rages on and another fire is being built. people scream and shout and the music speeds up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>this must be love, jaemin thinks, what aphrodite herself preached in the agora all those summers ago. contentment so deep we call it love. the willingness to do anything, to burn kingdoms and build towers, just for one person. he wraps an arm around jeno and sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"are you alright?" jeno asks, burrowing further into his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jaemin nods. "i'm just happy. i'll never leave you, you know that, right?" jeno smiles when jaemin kisses his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"even when you go to olympus?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i would never go if it meant leaving you behind."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"then don't. stay here and we can dance all night." jeno stands and offers his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they dance with arms wrapped around each other, to a melody only they can hear. there's shouts somewhere when the others catch a hog, but jaemin and jeno remain in their own realm. they kiss there, under the treetops with fires and insanity swirling around their still forms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>x</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the door is heavy and creaks when opened. jaemin sits up on his bed, finding jeno fidgeting in the open doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"is something wrong?" jaemin asks. jeno shakes his head. "did you need something?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"i was just lonely. can we talk?" jeno stares daggers into his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jaemin shuffles around and pats the empty space on the bed. jeno sits beside him tentatively, staring straight at the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jeno breaks the careful silence, "you're going to be immortal, aren't you?" jaemin sighs and lies back down on the bed. jeno lies beside him, leaving a gap between them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"maybe. father wants me to return. but it's so drab there. nothing happens, all they do is mess with the lives of mortals."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"promise me that you won't become like them."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"maybe that's just the price of living forever." jaemin reaches out and holds jeno's hand. he squeezes once, and they lay there in silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>x</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the sand is near scorching, but it's alright. jaemin leans back on his hands, stretching out to the sea. the water laps weakly at his feet and the sun is burning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"where is the queen, by the way? i haven't seen her." jaemin breaks the silence of the beach. he closes his eyes and awaits an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jeno takes a deep breath, "she died before i was born. the queen isn't my mother." jaemin snaps his head to look at jeno.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"who was your mother then?" he asks. jaemin reaches out with sandy hands to brush back jeno's hair. it's been growing long, and jeno looks beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"a goddess. but father won't tell me who."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jaemin throws his head back and laughs. "we're the same then. neither mortal or god. guess we have to stick together?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"yeah. we'll stick together." jeno smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they spend the day at the beach, but neither go into the water. jeno says he prefers to sit in the sand and jaemin agrees. how could he not, when jeno smiled at him like that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"we should go back. they'll have food ready when we get there." jeno says as the sun begins to set. the sky paints itself magnificent hues. there's pinks and oranges streaking between clouds, and jeno glows in the soft lights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>they trek back to the palace together and intertwine fingers halfway through. jaemin swings their hands between them and jeno laughs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>no one notices them arrive. the palace still looks like it would eat jaemin alive, even now after many moons have passed. the two walk to the dining hall, but before they get there jeno pulls him into an empty hallway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jeno pushes him against the wall, one hand holding his and the other on his neck. jaemin moves his free hand to jeno's waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>there's a beat. a charge of electricity courses between them. he presses his lips to jeno's, who whimpers lightly at the suddenness of it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jaemin pulls away and chuckles when jeno tries to kiss him again. "dinner first, okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"but i'm kissing you as much as i want to later." jeno pecks him once again, then drags him by the arm to the dining hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>x</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jaemin sees a lone figure sitting in the middle of a field of flowers. he smiles to himself and plucks one for the prince. the sun has only begun rising, part of their world still in the dark of night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>jeno smiles when he notices him. jaemin feels like a fairy, walking through flowers to get to the boy he loves. neither speak when jaemin sits beside him and tucks a flower behind jeno's ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the two lean against each other, two figures watching the sunrise. watch them, two boys, full of love. watch them and the sun, a scene from fairytales and myths. watch them, two boys, loving only in legend.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for like actually reading. kudos will help my self esteem and ig if u have questions abt whatever this is just ask?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>